


A Man With Secrets

by handersmyheart



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue Hawke, Caring Sebastian, Dogs, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/handersmyheart
Summary: Prompt: "Can I get 'Being with animals together' for the pairing of your choice?"





	A Man With Secrets

Sebastian was a familiar sight in the Hawke estate - especially after Garrett’s mother had passed away in the hands of a murderer. The man had made it his business to make sure he was doing alright; all of his friends had, but Sebastian, in particular, kept coming around often, so it was not a surprise when he found him in the drawing room, seated on a chair with a lap-full of dog wriggling excitably on his lap. “You alright there, Sebastian?”

The man chuckled as the mabari licked his face, scrunching his eyes closed against the assault. “Yeah, perfect. How about you?” he asked, daring to squint an eye open to look at him.

Garrett examined himself for a moment; the mission he’d returned from had left him unscathed. Only Fenris had suffered some minor wounds to which Anders had attended to on the spot. “Yes, I’m good. So, what brings you here?”

“Just checking up on you,” Sebastian replied, laughing as he dodged the slobbery kisses the dog insisted on giving him. Garrett smiled, finding himself sympathising with the creature. 

“I’m alright,” he assured, “is there anything I can get for you? Tea? Coffee?” 

Sebastian put his hands on either side of the dog’s face, giving her snout a proper kiss and mumbling something unintelligible at her. He rubbed her neck, grinning as she panted in pleasure with her jaw wide open and eyes closed.

“Oh! No, I don’t need anything,” he smiled from behind the creature, abashed, as if suddenly remembering he’d been asked a question. “Thank you, though.”

Garrett walked over to slump on the empty chair next to him, whistling at the dog to come over. She jumped down from Sebastian’s lap and hopped onto his, instantly going for his face with her tongue. Sebastian chuckled next to him, the low sound making his heart skip a beat. He subdued the dog’s enthusiasm with a few chosen words to distract himself, causing her to lay down in his lap in silence.

Sebastian sighed, leaning his head against the wall, the light from the fireplace dancing in his eyes. “I worry about you, Garrett,” he whispered, catching his eyes.

“I know you do, and I appreciate it,” he responded, smoothing the dog’s rough fur as he spoke, “but you shouldn't. I really am alright - I would tell you if I wasn't.” 

A sad smile spread on the man’s lips. “See, I don’t think you would. You’re a man that keeps a lot of secrets - don’t think I haven’t noticed.” 

Heat crept up on Garrett's cheeks; he knew exactly what the man was talking about, but it wasn't the right time - not now, perhaps not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (including concrit) and kudos always welcome. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://sweetonsebastian.tumblr.com)!


End file.
